Questions
by Lion warrior
Summary: There are some things that we question, but some things we question ourselves.


Questions

**Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

><p>Po was sitting in his room with his head resting on his hand staring at the floor. It had been four months. Four months since they got word that Master Yijiro had died. It was from an unknown sickness. Tigress seemed to be the most shocked about the news and that was something. Po, on the other hand, when he heard the news, he didn't express sadness or joy. It seemed that he was in very deep thought about the whole incident.<p>

So now he was here thinking about the thing. Why had it bothered him so badly? It was like he was trying to figure out why Yijiro had done something to him. But that's the thing, he did nothing to him. So why had his death rocked Po so much? Po sighed heavily. He couldn't understand what or why his brain was trying to process this. He didn't know much about Yijiro's personal life only that he was a samurai from Japan. Then Po's brain finally formulated a question. What about you?

Po sat up straight in his bed. What about him? Not many people in the valley knew anything about Po. Not that there was much to know, but still. Many people were still guessing what age he was. He had heard the conversations between Crane and another villager about the matter. It made no sense that he was the Dragon Warrior and absolutely no one knew anything about him other than what he had told people. Sure they knew his father, Ping, where he worked, what he was, but no one knew his personal things. Not even his dad. So the other question was why would Oogway pick someone that no one knew about in the valley?

"Wow, my head hurts," Po said to himself, "Too much thinking." He journeyed to the Sacred Peach Tree. Why? Why would Oogway pick someone that the valley knew nothing about? Then another question came up. What would he do in his later years? The Furious Five would most likely become masters of their own dojo and Po...

Po stopped at that moment. What would he be doing? Protecting the valley was obvious, but what would he accomplished? Yijiro had done a lot between the time Po's blunder with him and his death. Then another question came up! How many times had Po's blunders nearly killed someone?

"Po?" Master Shifu said. Po turned around to see his master there at the stairs down to the Jade Palace. Po quickly bowed.

"Yes Master Shifu?" He asked.

"Are you okay? It's time for dinner and we were concerned that you weren't there," Shifu said. Concerned. That's how diaster with Po usually started out. Some concern or his curiosity would usually rise and then everything was down hill from there. Po didn't want that to happen again so he said to Shifu.

"I'm coming," Po said putting on his famous smile, hoping to fool Master Shifu. It seemed to work for a time until Shifu asked.

"Why were you up there? You usually go up there when something is troubling you," The red panda asked. Po sighed. He knew he couldnt hide it for long, but he answered very cryptically.

"I was just thinking about stuff. About my self and my awesomeness." His corny and nervous laugh came up and Shifu just rolled his eyes. Po knew that was the sign that Shifu had lost interest in the question, but Po started thinking. Maybe that's why people didn't know about him, because he wasn't truly open with others. As he sat down with the others eating, he went back to the earlier question of how many times had his mistakes nearly cost people their lives.

He counted on his fingers and kept almost pointing to some of the others only to be reminded that he had actually started that particular blunder. The Furious Five and Shifu didnt seem to notice what he was doing, but one did. As dinner was over and the night was setting in, Po decided to rest under the stars and kept counting in a grassy field.

"What are you counting?" Asked a voice behind him. Po looked back to see Tigress standing with her arms crossed. Po was about to tell her nothing but soon remembered that Tigress could actually answer his question.

"Nothing...well actually I take that back. Tigress, you're good at remembering my mistakes. How many times have I put everyone in a dangerous position?" He asked. Tigress was shocked, surprised, and hurt. Shocked that Po would ask that question. Surprised that he seemed serious and sincere about it. Hurt that he would think that she was like that, counting up all his mistakes. She finally shrugged.

"I don't know, really," she said still unsure. Po went back to counting. "Why are you counting THAT up?" She asked. Po was silent for a moment.

"Well, Yijiro's death made me start thinking about a lot of things. I'm probably just trying to figure it all out but it will probably blow over," Po said. Tigress sat next to him.

"So what's going on in your mind? You didn't really eat during dinner," Tigress observed.

"Well, I was just asking myself a lot of questions," Po said stopping.

"Like?" Tigress said telling him to go on.

"Like, How many times have my mistakes gotten people in trouble? Do people know my personal life? Why did Oogway pick a person that no one knew about? Why did Yijiro's death bother me so badly? What would I accomplish in my old age? Would I be all alone as you guys would be masters of your own dojos? And what about me?"

"What about you?" Tigress asked getting dizzy from the multiple questions.

"What about when I-" Tigress grabbed his arm. Po could see she was worried he would do something to harm himself. He smiled. "Tigress, I can't live forever." Tigress punched him in the arm.

"I don't want to hear you doing or thinking of any such thing," Tigress said firmly.

"Hehe, but what would happen? Would I just disappear? I guess the real question is...do people actually care about me?" Po asked. The two stayed quiet for a while.

"Hey Po?" Tigress said. Po looked over to have Tigress kiss him on the lips. As she pulled away, Po sat there amazed. "I have question for you."

"WWWhat?" Po stammered. Tigress smiled at his nervousness.

"Do you love me?"

"I do," Po answered without even thinking. Tigress kissed him again.

"I care about you, Po. I would be crushed if you died. You're the only one that's been there for me. Yes, Yijiro's death bothered me but I only liked him because he was flattering and I didn't think you would like me. I'm glad Oogway picked you and it doesn't matter how many mistakes you've made. I still love you. And I would love to learn more about your personal life before you came here," Tigress then smirked, "Did that answer your questions?"

"Yep," Po smiled. They looked at the stars under the moonlight as Tigress leaned into Po's chest. Po finally had all the answers to his questions. But he had one more question.

"Tigress, what's your favorite color?" Po asked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"That's one question that I won't answer," Tigress smirked. Po shrugged. He tried.


End file.
